The Game
by Maere Mara
Summary: Kagome is going to go to dual academy. The thing is she isn't Kagome she is Yoshi, a mystrious BOY.
1. Chapter 1

A lone girl stood at a grave. No tears fell from her blue eyes, though sadness lurked in her eyes. The girl was about 15, her long black hair whipped about in the wind. This girl was known as Kagome Higurashi. The grave was that of her father.

Kagome remembered the first time she had been at this site she had been 7 years old.

_The rain was heavy, the people around her were few and far in-between, all of them were crying. She yet she couldn't muster even a single tear, she understood all too well. Her father had been dying of some unknown cause for some time now. _

After that her mother and she started to drift apart. When I turned 8 I started to where punk clothes, this was about the time I had started to hate my friends, mother desperately tried to force me to the girly look. Then when I turned nine mother had tried to throw away my duel cards.

At ten I would sneak out to see my new friends. Mother didn't know about said friends, in fact she still thought I was friends with Eri and them. Kagome snorted at the thought. She would use them as an excuse during the day. Said friends played duel monsters with her, they didn't treat her like a doll. They enjoyed sports just as much as she did and would play rough with her.

She smiled softly as she remembered the good times. She knelt down and prayed her eyes slowly closed. Her breathing evened out, one would almost think she was sleeping. As her eyes opened she spoke "Bye daddy, I'll be gone for a while. I'm going to fulfill my dream of going to dual academy. I'll make you proud!" She furiously wiped the tears that threatened to fall.

She never noticed the transparent figure of her father standing there, a smile on his face as she ran away. He looked to the sky and whispered to the wind. "I know you will. My baby girl."

She ran back home to pack. She would leave her home early next morning to make it to the exam site. She began packing some clothes, shoes and some other stuff away in her dad's Swiss alpine rucksack. She started planning tomorrows outfit. As she was lulled into sleep she wondered what it would be like at the academy.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome woke up with the sun. She ran to the bathroom to take a shower, and brush her teeth. She also died her bangs. She was lucky that her family were heavy sleepers. Once she was finished she carefully bound her chest.

She was attending as a boy to stay hidden from her mother longer. Not to mention her uncle; a wealthy business man with two sons, he absolutely adored her. She was on good terms with Sesshomaru, one of her cousins, while she fought like cats and dogs with the other, Inuyasha.

She then threw on a baggy sleeveless black shirt and a pair of semi-loose black jeans. She carefully pulled on two studded leather belts. The belts created an X they each had a bag hanging off of them. She opened the bigger one to place her deck in. The other one she left empty.

She looked herself over to make sure she looked like a boy. Kagome's bangs covered her eyes completely were now a red color, her side bangs rested on her shoulders. While the rest of her hair, which was raven hued, barley covered her neck.

She left through the window where she climbed down the tree with practiced ease. She then ran down the stairs and the next three blocks. Only then did she stop for breath. She walked the rest of the way taking in the familiar sights one last time. She finally got there around 7:00 though she had stopped for breakfast.

They were just opening at that time. She entered as Yoshi. She won her match with ease. 'Dual academy will probably be one of the first places mother will look for me.' Kagome thought as she made her way up to the seating area.

"If she had bothered to that is." Kagome, or Yoshi as she was to be called now since she passed, mumbled. "Uncle will look though. I really only have to look out for him." She had finally made it to the top of the stair case. She took a seat at the end of the row where she promptly put her feet on the back of the seat in front of her. She eagerly watched the matches of the few other early risers.

She began to fall asleep as her restless night caught up to her. She woke up as someone stood behind her. A few minutes later another pair of heavy footsteps came up behind them. The two people behind her began to talk.

"Wow! That guy had a nice combo!" one boy said. She had to agree with him.

"That's Misawa-kun, examine number ONE. In other words the first place of the written exam." the second boy said.

"Really?" Kagome mumbled to herself. The two boys didn't seem to hear her though.

"So that's what your exam number means, huh?" the first boy said

'I didn't know that… so I'm number 100 huh." Kagome thought

"You pass based on your written score and the details of your duel." the second boy sighed before continuing "Even though I won my duel I'm not sure that they will accept me being number 119."

"Don't sweat it! If you're lucky enough you'll pass! I'm 110 after all!" encouraged the first boy.

"You're an examinee too?"

"Sure am!"

"The duels for the 100s have already ended with the first group." Kagome butted in.

"NANI!"

**ELSE WHERE**

"We don't even need to deliberate on Misawa-kun. I think it's settled." Said one teacher causing all the others to hmm or nod their agreement.

"I beg your pardon; there is one last examinee that arrived last minute."

"What was he ranked?" a Italian man in his mid-thirty's questioned. Said man wore a flamboyant blue trench coat with pink frills and had tied his blond hair up in a pony tail that came down to his waist.

"He was 119 sir." the other man spoke politely.

"He hardly has a sense of readiness if he is only getting here at the last minute, no? We have no need for such drop outs." The flamboyant man said nodding his head in agreement with himself.

"He did make it on time to a point sir." protested one of the other examiners "He does qualify for the exam."

The other man quickly added that it was due to the train. "Not letting him take the exam would be a bad idea, don't you think?" another examiner said.

"Non problema-lema! Non! Non! Non!" The blond began shouting in his native tongue before his phone rang. "Scusi? Who may I ask is speaking?" He paused listening to the response before continuing, "Oh Mr. Principle?"

"I heard there was an examinee that made it for the exam at the last minute due to a train accident." the principle said, causing the other man to gasp "He may have done poorly on his written exam but you mustn't deprive him of his chance. Our schools objective is to garner a wide range of talents and train them to be well rounded duelists."

"What sharp ears… That sly old dog." The blond muttered to himself as he hung up. 'Duel Academia is an academy for the dueling elites! Perchè?(*) Why is principle Samijima backing that drop out boy?' the Italian thought bitterly. "I will duel that examinee."

"Please wait? Professor Chronos, which deck will you be using?" Questioned the man beside him; holding up a box of several decks.

"I have no use for any of those! I will be using my own!" Chronos shouted as he left.

**ELSE WHERE**

A boy in a white school uniform sat down beside her. He had pointed black hair and brown eyes. He looked to be about 5'5". Kagome turned and congratulated him "Nice job. I got to give you credit for that one."

"You're one tough customer!" Said Judai, as she had learned earlier, interrupting what Bastion was going to say.

"I guess" Bastion replied dismissing them.

"You might just be the second strongest of all the examinees here." Judai continued. Bastions eyes snapped open at that.

"Examinee number 110, Judai Yuki-kun please report to arena 3" sounded the announcement system.

"Alright! I'm up!" Judai shouted.

"Good luck Judai-kun!" Yoshi (Kagome) called out, waving to him.

As Judai began to descend the stairs bastion called out. "Hey You." pausing to see if he had his attention "Why am I number 2?"

"Because I'm Number 1!" he said a grin on his face. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at this, drawing the attention of Shou and Bastion.

"Gomenasai, I am Yoshi." he said a grin splitting his face

Shou began to wonder aloud "He only scored nine higher than me, why is he so confident?"

Judai looked on in amazement at the arena. While Chronos stared at him in disgust. "Buon giorno!" Chronos greeted.

"Yuki Judai, sir" Judai spoke as he brought himself to attention.

"Signore Judai, I am Chronos de Merdici, the acting chief general director of practical application at the academy." Chronos bragged

"What an honor! To think the director of practical application would challenge _me_!" He began to rub the back of his neck sheepishly "I'm sure that means that you're expecting a lot out of me!"

Chronos sweat dropped 'I'm struck speechless!' He thought as Judai kept laughing. Up in the stands people were wondering why professor Chronos was dueling the newbie. The match began, in the end Judai came out the winner.

"Yay Go 110!" Shou shouted

"Go Judai!" Yoshi joined in.

On the way to duel academia Shou, Judai and Yoshi got to know each other. Judai was an over confident and friendly duelist, but he could back it up. He also from what she could tell was loyal to friends. Shou was a timid duelist.


End file.
